pinksheep_ytfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Sheep
Pink Sheep is the main character in Pink Sheep's videos. It has a mustache which is extremely powerful but has negative effects when it is not well-trimmed. Pink Sheep's gender is actually other, but he is the daddy of Purple Shep and the husband of the Enderdragon/ Crystal Sheep. History Pink Sheep was born with his amazing mustache. Pink Sheep is said to have been friends with Abraham Lincoln, and even earlier, Leonardo da Vinci. If you look for enough clues, his birthday can be dated to December 8th, 1047. Pink Sheep was born in a tower and used his mustache to climb out and explore. Powers *Mustache Power-Can "unlock doors, cut watermelons, trip people, anything you want, really." *Prankster Gangster Powers- Can roast haters, stay alive even when a normal person should die and has amazing dance skills. They are enhanced when Pink Sheep drinks Mountain Dew and eats Doritos. *Immortality-Can die temporarily, but it always comes back to life. *Flying- Another of Pink Sheep's many mustache powers. He can fly with his mustache. *MLG glasses- As explained in one of his Slither.io videos; Pink Sheep's MLG glasses can spot a hater but sometimes they are a little off because "it mistakes Purple Shep for a hater" Trivia * Pink Sheep actually has no gender but is referred to as male by Purple Shep, ExplodingTNT, and others. * Pink Sheep is voiced by Paul, a synthetic American voice created by VocalWare. * Pink Sheep ran for president. * Its wool is made of Cotton Candy. * Pink Sheep says the reason it had no mustache was that ExplodingTNT used hater fake Pink Sheep. * .Pink Sheep claims "Mustaches can make a bad game good." * He thinks clipboards are scary. * In the mid 20th century, Pink Sheep was hired by people to mow lawns. Pink Sheep was to prankster gangster to do it though, so he hired a noob to do it and then Pink Sheep would take the credit for it. "They used to offer me money but I only wanted Sandwiches". * Pink Sheep lived in a cave most of his life. * He cannot count past 43. * He knows many famous people in history, including, but not limited to: ** Leonardo da Vinci ** Abraham Lincoln ** Michael Jackson * Pink Sheep's ex-wife is the Ender Dragon. * Eating snake remains on Slither.io makes him "very happy". * He is afraid of other small sheep & shampoo. * He has the world record for the biggest snake on Slither.io by a sheep. * In his later videos, it is revealed that he spent a fair bit of his early life at a farm, but it is unknown when. * Pink sheep is referred to as male, despite the existence of gender-neutral terms. (Examples: Singular they, Remmy instead of mommy or daddy, etc) Category:Characters Category:No Real Gender Category:Animals Category:PranksterGangsters Category:Youtubers Category:Impersonated on YT Category:TNT Town Residents Category:Pink Sheep Family Category:Sheep Category:MLG Category:Nubsim Category:Bullies Category:Male Category:Heros like your boi